Batman vs Sherlock Holmes
Batman vs Sherlock Holmes is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Greatest Detectives.png|(The Irish VS Writer) Screenshot (1628).png|(Original) Description Season 1 Episode 2! DC Comics vs Sherlock Holmes! Which famous detective who'd rather kill their enemies then let them go to jail will kill the other. Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Detectives. They can take down any criminal with just their brain. These Men/Women are essential to solving crimes, hell a good detective can solve a hundred-year-old cold case. But these two take it to an insane level! Boomstick: Batman, the Dark Knight. Wiz: And Sherlock Holmes, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's famous sleuth. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle... Batman (Batman Begins) Wiz: Gotham City is the pure definition of a shit hole if you lived there the sound of gunshots and screams of agony would be commonplace, but there is one man whose name strikes fear into even the most hardened criminal's hearts, Bruce Wayne or what most people call him... Boomstick: The God Damn Batman! Wiz: But Bruce wasn't always the symbol of Intimidation, As he was once a Young Child, That was until his parents were killed by a mugger by the name of Joe Chill in Crime Alley... Pop-Up: In some incarnations, it is believed that Joe Chill didn't kill Bruce because he had a look on his face which terrified Joe Chill'' '''Boomstick: Wait, hang on a second your telling me that these two morons decided to walk down a place called CRIME ALLEY! Without any Security! How stupid are these people? Wiz: Okay...Well...After this very traumatic event, Bruce decided to dedicate the rest of his days to Fight Crime so nobody else has to deal with a loss as he has, So, Bruce trained in every martial art known to man and was also trained by the best detectives and mechanics in the world! Boomstick: So let's stop talking about his done to death origin and let's see what Batman can do! (Batman Theme 1989) Wiz: If you insist anyway, Batman has quite a lot of equipment on him so we'll start with the basics. The Bat-Suit itself! The Bat-Suit is made of a triple-weave kevlar and it protects Bruce from all sorts of damage and harm. But this thing is a lot tougher than you would think, sure, It's able to take bullets and knives which you would expect, but it also can tank getting hit by small scale to building levelling explosions with very little cosmetic injury in some cases Boomstick: Batman's main form of Transport is his Grappling Hook, The Thread is made out of Titanium, The cable is also made of multi-walled carbon filament with a fifteen-ton breaking strain. Is durable and strong enough to hold back a car, and it can shoot through Scarecrow's jaw! Wiz: Batman has his Utility Belt which stores all of his weapons. Such as the Batarang's which are composed of composite-graphite mould. This thing is so strong that it can cut through a bulletproof Cyborg's Armour, Pierced Gorilla Grodd's hide, Knocked out Joker who can physically take down a paredemon. This can also go through concrete which would require 675 pounds! Boomstick: Batman has Smoke Pellets which is used to distract or escape, Flash Bangs which can temporarily blind people, Electric and Explosive Batarangs, Freeze Capsules and Canisters, Ultrasonic Bat Caller, A Laser Cutter, Bolas, Knock Out Pellets and Hardening Foam Capsules, wow, that took a while to explain all those weapons. Wiz: As we mentioned Batman is a master of every Martial Art known to man! Including Karate, Ken Po, Boxing and many other Martial Arts! Boomstick: Due to his training in Ninjutsu, Batman is a master in the art of stealth, Hell By the Age of 23 Bruce mastered the art of disguise. His main thing that seems to be in every Batman Movie is that he disappears in between conversations, Which if you're not impressed by that then you are quite a strange person I must say! Wiz: Batman is above all else a Genius! As he is known as one of the smartest people in the DC Earth. His I.Q is well over 200 which if you don't know how impressive that is, well Stephen Hawkings and Albert Einstein had an I.Q of 160 which means Batman is at the very least 40 I.Q points! Boomstick: Batman is also a Master Detective which is obviously where he gets the nickname "World's Greatest Detective" Anyway, he has solved several unsolved cases, Figured out how someone switched bodies based off a single statement alone, By observing inconsistencies, figured out that the world he and Superman were in to be fake, Hell, He once figured out an opponent didn't have a jaw just by the way their jaw bounced off his knuckle. Wiz: For a Human, Batman has achieved a lot, He's a founding member of The Justice League, With help of Jim Gordon kidnapped the President and He's even fought Superman numerous times! Boomstick: Aquaman even said he was the greatest threat to an Atlantean Victory if they had a war with the surface! Sure he's a human and his gadgets only knock out opponents, Batman is one Billionaire Hero that I would not mess with! Batman: 'From this moment on, none of you are safe... Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Theme) ''Wiz: London...The capital city of England and the British Empire! In this massive city is one street by the name of Bakers Street, Now from the outside in this street looks like a regular English street. But in one apartment "221" It houses Europe's most brilliant Detective...Sherlock Holmes! '''Boomstick: Hey Wiz how are we gonna do this there are more versions of Sherlock than Superman! Wiz: That is true but for convenience for us, we are gonna use feats from the Sherlock Holmes movies, Some of the books and the BBC T.V show! Boomstick: Oh Okay, I get it! Wiz: Yeah also if we don't do that then we would have to watch Holmes and Watson and Sherlock Gnomes which...we don't want to do... Boomstick: Okay...anyway! Sherlock was born in January 1864! While we don't know much about Sherlock's childhood we do know that he had very early showings of genius, Yeah, Well that makes sense this is Sherlock Holmes, The Most Popular Detective in history! Wiz: Together with his sidekick, a veteran Doctor named John Watson they tag along with Scotland Yard to solve Murders and many other crimes. Pop-Up: '''It is believed that Sherlock and John are a gay couple! (Dredger Fight Scene) '''Boomstick: But let's see what he can really do. Sherlock is really smart! Like that's his whole thing! He has solved hundreds of crimes with ease, some of these crimes were unsolveable Wiz: He can also tell a whole person's life story just by looking at small details like let's say someone has mustard on his shirt, he can tell exactly what you ate, where you ate it and when you ate it! Boomstick: Bullshit! Dr John Watson: We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name. Sherlock Holmes: I know you're an Army doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife, and I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic - quite correctly, I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think? The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221-B Baker Street. Afternoon. Wiz: Believe me now? Boomstick: Yeah...I believe you now! Wiz: Sherlock has a large list of skills such as his great capabilities of fighting, He has trained and mastered in Barjutsu and once he created a strategy to beat a man in a Bareknuckle Boxing Match in just a matter of seconds. Boomstick: Oh Yeah I remember that scene, now that was kickass! Wiz: Sure...anyway, Sherlock is a skilled Swordsman, a skilled sharp shooter, and a master of deduction which we already just mentioned. Boomstick: I think this just shows just how fucking smart Sherlock Holmes is! He has amazing powers of deduction, ''' '''he can absorb and acknowledge the tiniest pieces of information, including the velocity and speed of a raindrop. Wiz: Wow Boomstick I didn't know you knew such words! Boomstick: Well Yeah I'm a Genius! Like Ablert Einsteen! Wiz: Now that makes more sense! Anyway Sherlock doesn't have many weapons on him, but he does a have his Webley Mk I revolver, which hold six .455 cartridges. While Watson mostly carries this weapon but at times Sherlock carries it himself! Boomstick: Anyway, Sherlock's greatest Ability is the Mind Palace which is a thing in his head that allows him to hold information in his head which means he can't forget anything, But he can do some crazy calculations when on a case! Wiz: But even with all this he isn't perfect, while he doesn't have an obvious weakness, except for his intense addiction to drugs and cigarettes and a prominent incapacity to understand empathy that borders on the psychopathic. Sherlock: I'm not a psychopath, Anderson, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research! Boomstick: Another Weakness is that wait spoilers for an over 120 Year old book in 3...2...1...yeah he's probably dead! Wiz: Sherlock's Biggest Rival James Moriarty warned him to leave him alone, and when he did not, the Professor had thugs attempt to kill him. In 1891, When Moriarty became desperate enough, he personally confronted Holmes outside the Swiss village of Meiringen, and tried to throw him off of the Reichenbach Falls, apparently succeeding, But we don't know If he's really dead! Boomstick: But still if he even is, I would rather not find out! Jim Moriarty: Sherlock, your big brother and all the King's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to. Sherlock Holmes: Yes, but I'm not my brother, remember? I am you, prepared to do anything, prepared to burn, prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in Hell? I shall not disappoint you. Jim Moriarty: '''Nah. You talk big. Nah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels. '''Sherlock Holmes: Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle Location: Run Down Street The Crime Scene was quite horrific, Blood poured out of the victim's neck which appeared to have been caused by a slashing action. Sherlock and his sidekick (slash gay lover) walked to the corpse which was being surrounded by Police Tape, Guards and borders. "Jesus what a disgusting sight!" John groaned as he nearly vomited, Sherlock, ignored John's comment as he knelt down to the corpse. In Sherlock's perspective, bold letters began floating over many parts of the corpse's body, words such as 'Single' over his lips 'Slashed throat' over his obvious bloody throat and so on you get the point. Sherlock continued to study the body ignoring John Watson who was starting to get uncomfortable, That was until Holmes took a glance upwards only to see a shadow with a pair of eyes attached to it, contorted into a look of anger as they glared at his face. Unlike any other human, Sherlock wasn't affected as he stood up and said: "Great Job sneaking Dark Knight, reveal yourself immediately!" Sherlock demanded as he began to stand taller. With that Batman casually walked out of the hiding spot towards Sherlock. "Now tell me why were you hiding in the shadows like a vampire?" Sherlock questioned as he clutched his fist. "Mainly so I could get a look of the body" Batman growled as he went face to face with Sherlock, "Is that right? Bruce Wayne..." Sherlock deduced quickly as he smiled at his discovery. "Impressive, What gave it away?" Batman questioned in a condescending tone. "Well it was quite easy actually, First of all, the fact that you didn't mask your voice which makes you sound exactly like him, You may be saying, That's not evidence. While yes that is correct but what else caught my attention was your jaw, It's too clean and your posture suggests that you a very rich man and who's the only Billionaire close to this area with the capability to get all these resources, who you look and sound like... precisely Bruce Wayne! Now that I explained you are Under Arrest!" Sherlock finished his speech and aimed his pistol at Batman's stomach. "The fact that you were standing in the shadows of a crime scene with a mask, It is clear you are the culprit now John leave before this gets ugly!" Sherlock demanded making John follow this order. "Why don't you give that a try!" Batman smirked as he got into a stance. (Dredger Fight Scene) '''''FIGHT!!! Batman was the first to attack as he reeled his fist back and flung it towards Sherlock's face, But Europe's Detective was too quick as he swatted the punch away with a slap. Sherlock then continued his assault as he threw a punch into Batman's side making him stumble. Batman wasn't down or out as he charged at Sherlock and swatted his cape at Holmes' face making him stunned as Batman began swatting him in the face over and over again. Batman capitalised on Sherlock being stunned as he began striking Sherlock in the face over and over again with an open palm strike with such speed his hands looked like blurs of black and grey. Batman then reeled his leg back and slammed Sherlock in the stomach sending him crashing to the floor. Sherlock stood up quickly only to see Batman charging towards him once again. "Wait!" Sherlock shouted as he raised his hands. "What!?" Batman growled as he continued readied himself for a trap. "No weapons...Just Fists!" Sherlock demanded as he spat blood on the floor and dropped his gun. Bruce smirked as he took off his Utility Belt and dripped it to the floor, "Thank You!" Sherlock said as he watched as Batman charged once again. Sherlock blocked the next couple of strikes from his adversary with an open palm once again without too much effort, As he began thinking out his strategy on how to beat The Batman with all the information he has taken in. "Bruce Wayne, mid-forties, weighing around 95 kilograms ''(Weighing scales materialises in front of him, reaching this conclusion). Armour suggests he has a lot of resources in his disposal. Broad and extensive training, judging by his careful stance (Shows small footage of Batman fighting). Recommend unorthodox tactics when engaging" ''Sherlock said in his head! Returning time to normal Sherlock began anticipating the upcoming fight. (Rocky Road to Dublin) ''"Eyes are exposed, Very Common mistake which I could use for my advantage!" ''Sherlock began as he poked Batman in the eyes with two fingers making him shout in agony as he held his eyes in pain. "''While Stunned, Mouth is also exposed which keeps his teeth exposed as well, capitalise with a roundhouse to the jaw!" ''Sherlock suddenly spins around on his right foot and flings a roundhouse into Batman's jaw making him reel backwards in pain. (W.I.P) Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Death Battles with Music Category:The Irish VS Writer Off-Season